The Curls Got Me The Girl- Harry Styles
by AshleighJade5
Summary: Scarlett is your average girl but with a not so average best friend. His name is Harry Styles, but she doesn't know this. Ever since they met at the age of 13 she has been trying to figure out his name, but instead she just sticks to calling him Curls or Curly. After a year of not seeing each other, they meet once again through a friend. Will Scarlett ever find out his real name?
1. Chapter 1

Moving house at the age of 13 going on 14, to a completely different area far away from all your family and friends is hard. Trust me I know. The date is September 3rd 2008, school starts in approximately 3 days and I don't know a single person in this stupid little town called Holmes Chapel. The place I was forced to move to.

Fair enough we've been here one day but I'm pretty sure some of the neighbours have kids my age. Hopefully.

Right now I'm stood in the middle of my new room, there's nothing in here but me, my bed, furniture and boxes (full of all my stuff of course). To be honest I'm too lazy to unpack right now. What could I do?

I went over to my window which over looked my new garden. Today's weather was warm and sunny, not bad for September in England if you ask me.

I ran downstairs grabbing a dry towel from the bathroom as I went.

"Scarlett where are you going?" My mums voice rang from the kitchen.

"I'm going to sunbathe in the garden, this sun won't last, do you want to join me?" I asked taking in her appearance.

Like me she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a simple vest top, mine being baby blue in colour and hers being yellow.

"I might as well, grab me a towel too sweety, oh and don't forget to put some sun cream on!" She smiled and soon after turning to get something from the fridge.

"Okay mum, I'll wait out in the garden for you."

I ran back up the stairs, after rummaging through some boxes to find the sun cream, to grab another towel for my mum to lay down on in the garden. I walked through the kitchen and out the back door and saw my mum pouring us a glass if lemonade each.

We put our towels next to each other on the grass, lay down and began to talk to each other about the new move.

"So how are you finding it here in Holmes Chapel? Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's alright, I suppose but I haven't made any friends yet and school starts soon,"

"Give it some time to settle in sweety, and I heard that our neighbour has a son your age too, maybe he can be your friend and show you around town and the school," what she had just said interested me,

"What's his name?" I asked

"I didn't catch his name actually"

"Hmmm," this only made me more interested in the mysterious boy living next door.

For the next hour we talked an laughed at each others jokes. I'm proud to say that me and my mum are best friends. I love her sapphire eyes and honey coloured hair, the complete opposite to me and my brown hair and deep brown eyes. I took the genes from my Dad. They make the perfect couple, and to top it off they are madly in love. I wish I could have someone look at me the way my dad looks at mum.

The garden was silent apart from the sound of birds chirping and the light snores coming from my mum. I internally laughed, you'd think somebody like my mum would have no flaws but hers is snoring. Like he always says nobody's perfect.

BANG

What the...

BANG

Something was hitting the garden fence but from the other side.

BANG

So much for peace and quiet. I sighed and began to stand up to go back inside and get a drink. That didn't happen either. I'll tell you why, because as soon as I stood up a football came flying over the fence and hit me on the head. Just my luck.

I bent over and picked up the ball whilst rubbing my head.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you I was just kicking it at the fence and it flew over! I'm so sorry are you hurt? Are you okay? Please tell me you won't die?" A male voice sounded.

I looked around and saw a mop of brown curls hovering over the fence. Little did I now that those curls would play a huge role in the story of my life


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah I'm okay thanks, just a little sore" I say behind a small giggle, at the look on his worried face. "I'm Scarlett by the way"

"I know who you are, our mums were speaking before and I over heard them talking about you"

"Really? Oh god,What did she say?!"

"Nothing really, they were just talking about school and stuff like that"

"Oh thank the lord baby jesus!"

He began laughing, tilting his head slightly so the sun bounced of his sparkling sea green orbs. I started smiling when we were interrupted by my now awaken mum.

"Scarlett, I'm going inside don't be too long, we are going out for tea"

I let out a small sigh just before the mysterious boy that lay upon my eyes apologised once again for hitting me with the ball

"I didn't mean it, it just flew"

"I'm pretty sure that footballs don't fly but it's okay and here" I said before throwing him his ball. He caught it perfectly and I start to turn away until I realised I still hadn't gotten his name!

"Oi curls,I never got your name"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out! And don't call me curls"

"Well unless you tell me, that's how its sticking!"

"Curls it is then" he replies softly before running back in to his house

"Scarlett hurry the hell up!" My dad shouted up the stairs.

"Oh shush your mush dad I'm done now anyway!" I shouted back.

I looked in the mirror in front of me and checked my outfit through my reflect. I had on a pair of denim shorts (different ones from this morning), and a red blouse with ruffles around the neckline. My hair was let down in its natural waves whilst I pinned the front bits up in a little quiff thing. My makeup was just the minimum, a little foundation, mascara and some eyeliner. On my feet I had my white converse. I was sorted and ready to go.

So I found out after meeting Curly that we were going over to his house for tea with his mum, step dad and sister. I thought this was brilliant idea, because now I can figure out his name.

I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on as I ran downstairs to meet my mum and dad at the front door.

"Finally!" My dad huffs "We are going to be late because of you!"

"I Scarlett Anne-Marie Addams am never late! Everybody else is simply early!" I stated.

"Sure because they arrived early to the meal they prepared at their house" my dad chuckled.

"Whatever lets go, if you keep talking we are going to be late!' My mum intercepts as she pushes us through the front door.

We walked across to our neighbours house, knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties, Curly's mum I'm guessing.

"Hello everyone! I'm Anne, come on and come in."

As we each entered the home she gave us all a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She shut the door behind us and led us into the living room were the rest of her family were situated. A man around my dads age stood up and welcomed us, introducing himself as Robin or Rob as he prefers.

"Oh your house is just lovely" my mother complimented "oh silly me I forgot to introduce me and my family! I'm Joanne but you can call me Jo!, This is my husband Mike and my daughter Scarlett!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Anne said "this is my eldest Gemma she's sixteen (sorry I don't know how old she is so I just guessed) and I believe you've already met my son"

Me and my parents nodded, and I waited for Anne to mention Curly's name but she never did. I looked over to him and saw him smirking, his dimples clearly visible in his cheeks. He's definitely up to something.

Soon after the introductions we all made our way through to the dinning room for our meal, which was spaghetti I believe. My seat was in the middle of Gemma and Curls, opposite to me were my parents and at the heads of the table were Anne and Rob.

Our parents were in a deep conversation about work or something or other whilst I was talking to Gemma about school. We had just begun to talk about our favourite kinds of music when I felt a sharp jab in my thigh.

I turned and saw Curly smirking at me yet again.

"What?" I asked sharply

"No need to be rude Scar."

"It's Scarlett to you Curls and you jabbed me in the leg with you fork, as if I'm going to be nice after that!" I exclaimed.

"So what it didn't hurt that much and if you get to call me Curls then I get to call you Scar!"

"You won't tell me your name so what else am I going to call you MR SMIRK ALOT? I don't think so!"

"Fine then keep calling me Curls cause you'll never find out my real name, and I do not smirk!"

"Yes you do! And I will I'll just ask your mum, Rob or Gemma they'll tell me!"

"No they won't and neither will your parents, so I guess you'll have to live your life without ever knowing!"

I sighed in defeat and went back to eating. I will find out his name. I swear I will!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the meal consisted of Curls poking me and smirking at me, whilst I was trying to make a conversation with Gemma. She soon got bored of being interrupted by her brother and joined in with our parents conversation.  
I turned to face Curly and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Was that supposed to upset me Scar?"  
"It's Scarlett and no it wasn't actually!"  
"But I much prefer to call you Scar!' He smirked. Seriously what is it with him and smirking?  
"We'll I'd prefer it if you'd be quiet"  
"Aw you don't mean that!"  
" Yes I do!" I argued whilst crossing my arms over my chest, something I usually do when angry or annoyed.  
"I think you love me! I mean it's hard not to with the hair," he said whilst flipping his hair in attempt to overwhelm me, "and the dimples," he continued smiling and poking at his cheeks where his dimples where situated "I don't blame you! I'm gorgeous!"  
I snorted "Ha you keep telling yourself that Curls, and whatever else helps you sleep at night."  
"The first sign if love is denial!"  
"No it's not you made that up!"  
"No I didn't, its true which means you love me!" He exclaimed.  
"No I don't! Your just a poo head with Curly hair and a permanent smirk imprinted on your face!"  
"Now now, is that any way to talk to the love of your life?" He chuckled and smirked again, tilting his head at me in amusement.  
"You are NOT I repeat NOT the love of my life! Get it? Got it? Good!"  
"You'll see, one day you'll love me and regret everything you just said."  
"Whatever." I said with a tone if finality.

It had gotten late and we had stayed at Anne and Rob's house for longer than we expected.  
We had gathered our coats and were standing in the doorway giving everyone hugs (or handshakes between my dad,Rob and Curly), and getting ready to leave.  
It was now my turn to say goodbye to Curls. Before I could even say anything, he immediately pulled me in for a hug, his hair tickling my cheek.

"No matter how much you hate the idea Scar, I know we are meant to be in each others lives for a long time" He whispered in my ear. I knew what he was saying was the truth, I felt the same way.  
We pulled away from each other and shared a smile.  
"Bye Scar! Love you!" Curls shouted after me in a joking tone when I stepped through the door.  
I turned to him and smirked "What a coincidence! I love me too!"  
We both chuckled and said goodbye for the final time that night, and I retreated to my own house. Tomorrow is school after all.

*Next Day*

The glorious warm sun, sat upon my face peeping through my slightly opened curtains, when a piercing sound awoke me from what was probaly the best dream of my whole entire life.

"Scarlett Anne-Marie, get your backside up for school now! You are going to be late on your first day and your boyfriend is picking you up!"

Hold up! Did she just say my boyfriend? My eyes flew open quicker than the speed of light at her comment. I opened my door and ran down stairs in utter confusion as my head was about to explode with anger.

"Who the fudge is my boyfriend mother? Ive been here what two days and meet one person? Would you please like to help me figure this out?"  
She started to chuckle like she was the funniest person on earth, but then stop when she saw I really wasnt getting the joke.  
"Oh come on Scarlett, lighten up, I saw how you and 'Curls' were last night! You totally like this guy!?"  
"Mum, I don't know how to tell you this, but one I do not like him, two we were messing around, and three I still dont even know his name!"

Before she could answer the phone began to ring. She shot up and dashed to the phone, shes been doing that a lot lately and I really want to know why. We used to be really close, we still are but not as much, shes always on her phone and yesterday was our first day together in ages! She answered the phone and let out a sigh before mouthing 'im sorry' to me. I nodded and then ran back upstairs to get ready for Curls' arrival.

After the quickest shower in the history of time and space, I ran into my bedroom singing my heart out to McFly.  
I quickly dried and curled my hair before getting changed into; /school/set?id=71478163  
Just as I finished getting ready, there was a very load knock at the door. I picked up my rucksack and ran downstairs, grabbing an apple and kissing my mum good bye on the cheek, as she was still in mid conversation.  
I stood at the front door and let out a sigh before I opened the door to reveal my 'so called lover' Curls. He had that same stupid smirk on his face and whispered behind a giggle.

"Nice singing, that song was my favourite" All the way to school we ended up singing that song, and I must say he has a brilliant no amazing voice. Thank god for McFly and there song 'It's All About You'.


	4. Chapter 4

*BRINGGGGGGGGGG!*

I smile at Curls from a distance and ran off to a very long and draining chemistry lesson. All the way through the morning the two words which rolled of 'Smirk-A-Lots' face were replaying over and over again in my head 'Love You'. Did he really mean it or was it just what he said to me because I'm like his sister? By the time lunch came I felt as if I could die. I was dizzy and my eyes kept shutting. I was leant upon the wall and was pulled into a hug, when all of a sudden this mornings breakfast was all over the front of Curls. I picked up my feet and ran off, dashing into the disabled toilet, coughing my guts up. Tears began to sting the rim of my eyelids when I felt a very familiar large hand run across my back in subtle circle's.

"Scarlett love, do you want me to take you home. You look a mess, no offence, but you can't stay in school like this"

I look up and see Curly giving me a mothering stare as I nod, wiping away the tears before he could see them. He picked me up and took me to the office. He signed us both out and told school my parents where away so he had to stay with me, I just can't believe they fell for it. Curly put me on his back as we started to wander home, however we did have to stop twice for me to throw up again. When we got to mine, both my mum and dad were out, probably at work. Curls carried me up to my bedroom and got out my pj's, laying them on my bed whilst I went to freshen up. He then set me out a glass of water and some paracetamol, whilst putting on a film and tucking me into bed, then cuddling up next to me. My eyes began to drift off when once again the strangest words roll off Curlys tongue which make my mind go insane with confusion.

"Scarlett, can I ask you something?"  
"mhh yeah, of course..." I mumbled  
"Are you going to prom? If so, are you going with anybody?"  
"Curls, you are like the only person who I really hang around with so whats the point? Nobody wants to see me in a dress that will make me look even more of an umpa lumpa than I already do! Theres not point, it would be a waste of time"  
"You really think that about yourself?"  
"Think it, I know! Why you asking anyways, are you going?"  
"Yeah, I cant wait for it, I was gunna say erm..."  
"Oh come on Curly boy, I want to sleep"  
"I was just going to erm... ur... would you like to go to prom with me?"  
"Curly, you being serious?"  
"Yeah, i'd love for you to come with me, thats only if you want and don't worry you wont look like an umpa lumpa, you never do"  
"Hmmm, okay then, why not, just for you"

By the time my mum was home from work, me and Curls were asleep on my bed, curled up into a little bundle of tangled limbs and blankets.

"Awww look at them aren't they adorable?" I heard a soft voice say. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was because I was too comfy and I was too lazy to open them. Instead I buried my nose deeper into Curly's chest, which was now my pillow.

"Awww," another voice gushed "I can't wait until they get married, I want grand babies!" Wait! What? Marriage? I rolled my eyes beneath my closed lids. No doubt that the two people in my room were my mum and Anne, Curly's mum.

"Me too! It's definitely going to happen, they're like two peas in a pod! They get along so well." Yep, that's my mum. Great, note the sarcasm there. The two women giggled like school girls. I heard the snapping of a camera, and my eyes shot open. My mum and Anne were stood in the middle of my room pointing the cameras on their phones at me and Curls.

"Did you seriously just take a picture of us?" My wary voice said. I sounded all shaky from being ill.  
"Yes." My mum giggled. She made her way over to my bed and place her dainty hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"Hmmm, you're very warm. You must have a bad fever and tummy bug honey." She sighed "I'll get you some medicine, you just stay there and rest." They both began to leave my room. Just before the door shut I shouted after them.

"I was resting until you giggling school girls starting taking photos of me sleeping!" They chuckled lightly and shut the door to my room. When silence fell over the room again I heard anther deep chuckle.

"Did they really take pictures?" Curls asked.  
"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

We both laughed quietly at our crazy mothers before settling back down in bed and drifting back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*Two Years Later*

Although my eyes were sealed shut and all I could see was darkness, and I could feel the presence of another person in my room. I chose to ignore it as I do every morning and curled up into a little ball under my duvet. A light chuckle sounded from the other side of my room. Oh gosh! I thought. Please tell me it's not time, I can't deal with this right now! I need sleep! As if on queue I felt my bed shift under the weight of the other person. I felt them lay down next to me and pull me into there arms.

"Babe, it's time to wake up" I heard the soft voice say.  
"Come on, wake up" the voice said again. "Fine then, be like that! I'll just have to use my secret weapon"

My bed shifted once more as the body rose from my bed, leaving me alone once more. I wonder what it'll be this morning. I heard shuffling in room. Silence entered my room once more and I smiled to myself thinking that the person had left. But boy, was I wrong. Next thing I know, an foghorn is going off straight down my ear hole. I emerged from my duvet and jumped on the culprit. I captured them In a head lock and rubbed my knuckles on his head, giving them a donkey scrub. When I stopped they looked up at me as a grinned evilly back at them.

"You messed up my hair!" He said.  
"Not my problem Curly, shouldn't have woken me up!" I smiled as I watched him rearranging his hair into its normal style.

If you're wondering what's going on, well then listen up because I'm going to explain. Every morning since we moved the ever so delightful, yet slightly annoying curly haired neighbour, felt it was his duty to wake me up and walk with me to school. Ever since his head popped up over my garden fence, we have been best friends, and pretty much inseparable. But there's a catch. I never learned his name. Both of our families went to the trouble of never speaking his name when I was around and they wouldn't tell me either. If you're thinking we'll what about school. It's the same there. The tracers call him , and his, our, friends call him Curly like me. Since I don't know his name I just got into the habit of calling him Curly or Curls, which totally suits him because of the curly mop of hair on his head. He calls me Scar, and is the only person EVER to get away with calling me that. Also ever since my first day of school here in Holmes Chapel, and ever since Curly heard me singing 'It's all about you' by McFly in the shower it became our song. Seriously every time we hear it we think of each other, or look across the room to one another and share a cheeky knowing smile. So on with the story, each day our friendship grows and grows and becomes even stronger. Literally nothing could tear us apart. Unless he keeps using that foghorn then I'll tear his head off!

*35 minutes later*

Me and Curls are running to school as we are already late. He grabs my hand, chuckling to himself in the process and taking of in a sprint. As we started to run, we must have dodged around 20 people, resulting in me running into a tree just outside the school gates.

"Curls, you are such and idiot! I hate you, oh my gosh, my arm! You are such a peasant!"  
"Awh, did my little Scar get hurt by this little old tree" he sarcastically said during another adorable chuckle.  
"Yes I did, now will you please help me up before we get in more trouble for being late because of 'some' people *cough* CURLS *cough*"  
"Are you blaming me for you being lazy and not getting your ass out of bed quick enough?!"  
"Exactly, now please, help me up?!"  
"Fine, okay" He pulled me up from the ground, engulfing me in a hug before whipspering through a laugh the strangest thing I've ever heard him say.

"You know what Scar? I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes shot open, making my body jolt up. Curly's arm was snapped up with me, which was still around my waist from last night. I looked around the room looking for a clock "4:26 am", perfect just what I wanted on a Saturday!

"Scarlett, are you okay? Whats up? Do you feel sick?" Wow, what is his morning voice! Im in love!  
"Im okay, I think and please will you do me a favour Curly boy?"  
"Yeah sure, whatever, whats up?"  
"Please will you go back to sleep and wake up so I can hear your morning voice again" He looked at me like I had offically lost the plot before cracking up into laughter! I jumped at him, slapping my hand over his mouth.  
"Dont laugh, I love it, I dont know why! And please be quiet, its 4 in the morning!" I whipsered hiding my face so he wouldnt see me blushing. He chuckled lightly before pulling me into a hug, placing my head onto his chest listening to his heart beat which increased at my touch. Weird right?  
"Okay, I'm sorry Scarlett, it's just that is the strangest thing anybody has ever said to me. And to answer your question, I cant well, we cant. I wanna go shopping early!"  
"Curls, its 4 in the morning, No where will be open!"  
"I know, go and put your dressing gown on, we'll watch a movie, then I'll run out to Mc Donalds for breakfast whilst you get ready"  
"hmmm, okay that does sound like a good plan"  
"Thats because I thought of it" he said chuckling, winking at me.  
"Did you just wink at me?"  
"Maybe..."

*2 films, 2 breakfasts+2 showers later*

Me and Curls were on our way to go shopping. My mum had offered to take us, as she needed some new clothes before we broke up for the holidays. For the whole car journey, I felt his eyes on me, burning my whole through my body as he looked me up and down. Personally I didn't think anything of it until my mum had told me that he turned beetroot when he saw me. (What i'm wearing; /summer/set?id=72430100 ) Anyways, after a very long and awkward car journey we had arrived. I jumped out, grabbed Curlys hand and ran off before my mother could make things worse.

"So Curls, why are we here exactly?"  
"Well unless you've forgotten prom is in two weeks and you cant show up without a dress can you?" smart ass!

*~*~*~* In the dress shop *~*~*~*~*~*

"Scarlett come out and show me already" Curl's complained for the fifth time.  
"No you picked this on purpose so I'd look like an idiot!"  
"No I didn't! Now get your smelly peasant butt out here so I can see how gorgeous you look!"

Curly ha taken me around so many different dress shops already this morning, looking for 'the perfect dress'. He wouldn't even let me choose the ones I wanted to try on, saying that I wouldn't pick any and run off. In all honesty I would do that, but that is besides the point! He picked out this hideous dress just so he could laugh at me, and it so wasn't fair because the lady that helps you into them forced me into it.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked through the small wooden door of the changing room.  
"Have I laughed once today when you've shown me you're dresses?"  
"Yes, in the shop before when you said I looked like a dried up blueberry in that hideous purple and blue dress!"  
"Oh yeah!" I could practically hear him smirking and visualising me in that dress. "Please just come out Scar!"  
"Fine!" I gave in not wanting to hear him complain anymore. As I stepped out I immediately heard him snickering and gave him a death glare.  
"I'm sorry, you just look like a unicorn threw up on you!" It was true. I'm not gunna lie. The dress was poofy and covered head to toe in multi coloured glitter.

"I forgot I even picked that out!"  
"Zip it Curly or you can kiss your baby maker goodbye!"

He immediately shut up but I could still hear him chuckling every so often, as the lady pulled me out of the dress. Before she walked out of the changing room i grabbed hold of her arm and whispered in her ear making sure chuckles outside didnt hear

"Is that dress on the stand near the stairs available? Its gorgeous?"  
"Yes it is, would you like me to get it for you?"  
"Yes please, but could you make sure lover boy out there doesnt see it? I want it to be a suprise?"

She nodded sweetly before leaving. I popped my head out of the curtain seeing Curly putting his jacket on.  
"Take it off!"  
"Scarlett, i cant just strip in the middle of a shop, thats very inappropriate! I know you are in desperate need of me but i cant do that is public" he said winking at me, wow isnt he funny! *note the sarcasam*  
"No, i meant ive seen a dress and you cant go until ive tried it on. And before you ask, no you can not see it, i want it to be a suprise" i laughed throwing back his wink slyly.  
"But, but why?!"  
"Because its a suprise" I popped my head back into the curtain as the lady returned with the dress.

*10 minutes later*

"Scarr, you are horrible! i really want to see!"  
"Awh, its a shame. Now shush, im hungry!"

He let out his adorable giggle before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the closest resturant. It was only when we got inside that i had realised he had fully intwerwined his fingers with mine, with a big stupid smile planted on his face.

"Table for two please" he bagan saying before staring at me like i was the only person in the world. I looked down at teh ground trying to hide my tomato cheeks but it didnt help, he chuckled softly before we were taken to our table.

"You know you are adorable when you blush. You should do it more often"  
"Shutup Curls its embarrasing! And can i ask you something?"  
"You just did and only if i can give you something?"  
"Shut up and okay, you first!"  
"Right turn around and close your eyes"  
"Erm, okay..."

I closed my eyes with a confused look on my face, feeling a cold stone being placed on me. My eyes fluttered open revealing a small silver locket resting beautifully on my chest. /curlys_gifts/set?id=79323831

"I.. Its.. beautiful! Thankyou so much, where did you get this from!"  
"Just promise me something Scarr?"  
"Curly is something wrong? And yes sure anything?"

He let out a sigh before looking me in the eyes "Promise me that wherever you go, wherever we end up or whatever happens to you or me, you will never take that necklace off, keep it as a memory of me?" What is this kid going on about?!

"Curly, your not going to die are you? And yes oof course i will! Its perfect i love it, thank you so much!"  
"No im not going to die and your welcome. Now whats your question babe?"  
Wait, did he just call me babe? Something really strange is going on. Oh well, its probably just a boy thing!

"How come i dont know your name?"  
He shuffled himself closer to me, pulling me in, leaning his face to my ear. His chocolate curls tickled my face, his soft cheeck gently passing mine before he whispered in his husky voice "like i said when i first met you beautiful, its for me to know and for you to figure out" I felt a smile appear on his face before he pulled himself away ever so slightly pressing his forehead against mine. I didnt know how to react and he knew that too. I watched his eyes slowly closing and him beginning to lean in...

*COUGH, COUGH*

"Hi, im Matt are you ready to order?"


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled my head away looking at the most gorgeous guy standing in front of me. He had midnight blue eyes, mousy brown hair and a crystal white smile. Curls grunted before looking at him, he was pee'd off, very pee'd off!

"So, what can I get you lovely lovebirds"  
"You could get us a new waiter, thats what you could do!" What is going on with him today?  
"Curly dont be so rude! We will have the special mixed banquet please and two Cokes" I said flashing him a smile! Wow, he was perfect!  
"Okay love"

"what was that about?!"  
"What do you mean what was that about? I gave him our order?"  
"With a side order of 'flirt'" Curly said sharply.  
"So what, he was good looking, whats so bad about that?"  
"I just dont want you talking to any other lads"  
"Why, it is my life not yours. What is it with you today? One minute you can be the most amazing guy ever, and the next you are a control freak and don't want me speaking to anybody. All I did was smile at the guy, stop stressing" By this point I was fuming!

Who does he think he is? He is my friend, he is supposed to mess around with things like this not shout at me for it.  
"What do you mean what is it with me today? You are the one who is stressing out in the middle of the resturant"  
"Because you are acting like an arse, you know what I'm going! I had such a great day but if you are going to become and arse and get jealous because I smile at an attractive boy who I will probably never speak to again then I obviously can't stay!"  
"Scarrlet wait, I didnt mean it..."  
"Jut please, give it up, we've already made a fuss so I'm going! Bye!" With that I grabbed my jacket, phone and keys and quickly rushed towards the door.

I looked back to see Curls just sat there shocked by what he had done. Good! He is being so childish, time to tip him over the edge! I stopped at the door before seeing Matt come my way

"Hey Matt!" His head picked up and I could see Curly becoming curious but also annoyed at what I was doing. Matt began to walk over and I saw Curls stand up in anger.  
"What can I get you beautiful?"  
"Lunch. Heres my number, text me tonight?" I scribbled my number on his hand before running off with a smile on my face.

When I got home I texted my mum telling her that I was at home. She replied saying she had met up with dad and that thy wont be back until later. Brilliant! I have the house to myself and I know just what to bringing my duvet and pillows downstairs and into the living room, I went into the kitchen and returned with the biggest tub of vanilla ice cream ever. I don't care if you don't like vanilla or think its boring, but it's my fave an everyone loves a classic. Speaking of classics I had placed Dirty dancing into the DVD player. Yet again another one of my favourites. I turned off the lights and snuggled up into a ball of blankets. A little while into the film, when the young girl in the film was being taught how to dance by Patrick Swayze, there was a loud knock on the door. I got up grumpily, after pausing the film mumbling to myself about how I'm going to kill my parents if they forgot there keys again. I opened the door and saw non other than Mr.I-Get-Mad-Whenever-I-Want.

"What?" I asked sharply.  
"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to over react like that! It was totally out of order."  
"Yes it was! I can't believe you said that to me! I was just giving him our order and you accuse me of flirting! So what if I was! It's got nothing to do with you! And as you know I haven't flirted with anyone since the Brad incidence!"  
"I know a-"  
"I'm not finished yet" I interrupted him, the words dripping from my mouth with utter disgust "Then you had the cheek to tell me that I can't flirt with any one and started a fuss in the middle of a restaurant, not to mention how rude you were to Matt! I mean who do you think you are? You had no right to do that!"  
"Scar I truly am sorry. Please just forgive me." He begged his voice no louder than a whisper.  
"Why the hell should I?"  
"Because-because." He paused for a money before continuing "because I had a good enough reason to do it."  
"Oh really? And why would that marvellous reason be then?"  
"I-I-I..."  
"I'm waiting!" I said impatiently, I hadn't the time nor the the right attitude to wait for him. Well maybe I had the time, but who cares?

At that point he looked up and stared straight into my eyes. His emerald orbs giving me the feeling that he was staring into my very soul. But soon his glittering eyes clouded over with an emotion I was not familiar with.

He grabbed me. One arm on my waist an the other in the middle of my shoulder and neck.  
"Maybe this will answer your question." His husky voice said into my ear.

Next thing I know and his lips were against mine. The roughness of his and the softness of mine complimented each other perfectly. I was literally in heaven. As cliche as it sounds I could feel the fireworks and tingles running up and down my body, in an unknown sensation. But that all ended to soon for me. Curls looked me in the eyes again, his forehead leaning against mine as his thumb drew circles on my waistline.  
"I'm going away for two weeks, ill be back the night before prom. Be ready at eight." He gave me one last peck on the cheek and left closing the door behind him. I lifted my hand to my cheek, and then to my lips. Sure e ought the tingles where still there. But I was still in a haze of confusion.

Did my best friend just kiss me?


	8. Chapter 8

Currently I was walking through the woods in the park, which was a ten minute walk from my house. I tried to distract myself by looking at the flowers that grew on the grass beneath my feet, or listening to the birds singing in the tree tops above me. No matter how hard I tried I would somehow go back to thinking about that kiss.

Right lets try this again. Oh look a twig. Now that is one interesting twig! Look at its twiggyness, I mean it's so twiggy, and, and brown. Curly's hair is brown. Curly kissed me!  
Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! Stop thinking about it Scarlett!  
As I was hitting myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand, I didn't notice that someone was walking towards me.

"Ouch!" I yelled, wait a second how did I end up on the floor?  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

A small hand was thrown my way in an attempt to help me up. I looked up to see a small petite girl, roughly around my age bending down with worry on her face. She had dark chocolate hair, simialr to mine and it reached around half way down her back. She had pale skin which matched her crystal blue eyes perfectly. She was wearing a black maxi skirt with a matching white long sleeve top. A denim jacket placed on top, also a pair of blue sunglasses sat atop her head. I gave a small smile before taking her hand and pulling myself up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise you were there! I was just looking around trying to get used to the place?"  
"Its okay, I'm fine just a little bump, its no problem and get used to?"  
"Okay, I'm really sorry though and yes, me and my dad have just moved in, around two days ago."  
"Really? Would you like me to show you around the town? Ive got nothing else to do?"  
"Are you sure?" I gave a nod and began smiling before a look of appreciation crossed her face.  
"Im Scarlett by the way." I said, giving her my hand.  
"Im Avery"

We walked around the town aimlessly for about and hour and a half, before deciding to get some hot chocolate in "Shelly's" a small cafe on the corner of a street.

"Thanks Shelly!" I said with a smile as she placed the hot chocolate in front of me.  
"No problem honey," she grinned back "Your the new girl eh?"  
"Yep, Avery Meadows." Avery replied shaking Shelly's hand "My dad is the new pharmacist"  
"I know, I was speaking to him this morning. Well I'm Shelly, as you probably guessed, I hoped you enjoy living here in Holmes Chapel."

Shelly turned back to me "I'll be seeing you Friday with Avery instead of H-Curls then? I hear he's on holiday!"  
"Yeah he did, and hopefully!" I said giving her a confused look. It isn't the first time someone has nearly said Curly's name.  
"Okay then, I'll leave you two to it then!" With that she turned and went to serve her next customer.

Avery looked at me in confusion. "What was all that about Curls and Friday?" She asked.  
We sat there in Shelly's for ages while I told her about Curls and how I don't know his name, and how we come here every Friday without fail to by hot chocolates in the cold weather and ice cream when it's warm. I told her about how close we are, and how we kissed and even how I can't get it off my mind.

In return Avery told me all about her life on the farm her father had owned. She told me about Cedric, their old pet goat and how he got into the house once and ate her geography book, converse and her Dads favourite book.  
We laughed and joked with each other for what seemed like forever. Just by having this conversation with Avery, I could tell that we were going to be good friends.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since I first met Avery and lets put it this way, she is great at getting my mind of Curls. We have had such a good time even though we just met. We have been every where too, plus she is going to prom so I can talk to her when Curly buggars off somewhere. We are now sat in my living room bored out of our brains.

"Oi peasant, wanna go camping tonight?" I shouted.  
"Erm, yeah sure. But can I ask where?"  
"Just in my backs?"  
"Okay then!"

So me and Avery are stood in my back garden tangled up in a bunch off tent pegs. Great! My dad comes out laughing and tells us to run to Avery's to get her things whilst he sets up the tent. He can be a real life saver sometimes.

*1hour later*

We have finally set everything up thanks to my dads wonderful help. We have just about enough food to feed about 1234578909543 people, yeah I know, I'm fat but who cares? I LOVE food! We have a stack of scary movies and around 7 quilts and blankets spread out to keep us comfy. I lay down on around three quilts and then looked at Avery who had a worried look slapped across her face.

"Avery, are you okay? You look like somethings bothering you?"

She looked up trying to give me a smile before a saw a small stream forming in her eyes. I immediately jumped up and sat by her side wrapping my arm around her.

"Hey don't cry, shall we get changed and then you can tell me whats wrong?" More tears began to form as she shook her head.  
"Scarlett, I'm not going to get changed infront off you. I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Scared? What is she scared off? Is she hiding something from me?  
"Scared? Avery, what are you scared off? You can trust me, whats up?"

More tears started to brim around the edges of hear eyes, causing large droplets of clear liquid to trail down her cheeks.  
"If I tell you, promise you will still be my friend, I don't get many friends Scarlett and I don't want to loose another one if they find put my secret?"

I knew something wasn't right. Ever since we met, she covers up her body, she wouldn't even let me go prom shopping with her. She slowly lifted her t-shirt up revealing large scars all across her back. She stood up and did the same but revealing scars on the back of her legs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my body froze in shock.

"Avery, I'm so sorry, what happened?"  
"A few years ago, me and my dad used to live on a farm as you know and across from our house was a large barn were me and my friends hung out. One day my dad let us stay in there late and Leo, somebody who was supposed to be my bestfriend went and brought a group of people round. I couldn't tell them they couldnt come in because that would of made me look like a bad person. So I let them in and they had brought alcohol, which I didn't know about. They began drinking and got extremley drunk, then they started smoking. Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the barn cornering me making sure I couldn't escape. He started to touch me in places a girl at that age wouldn't want to be touched and he began kissing my neck. He wouldn't let me go no matter how much I tried. So I started to play along. I got him to turn me around before kicking him in his shin and running back to the front of the barn before I was stopped by a huge red flash. His friends had heard my dad, dropped their cigerretes and made a run for it. The front of the barn had set a light and there was no way out. Leo was still at the back and I couldn't leave him no matter what he did to me. I ran back to find him, not caring if it ended my life because of the smoke. He was sat down at the top of a hay barrel. I shouted him name several times but he wouldn't listen. I started to panic I didn't know what to do. I started to shake the hay stack in which he finally woke up and saw the fire. He jumped down and took my hand, he gave me a look of hope before running to the fire which had now spread to the middle of the barn. He took me in a hug and whispered 'I love you' into my ears before picking me up and running through the fire."

At this point she was crying her eyes out. I wrapped a blanket around her before she turned to me and shook her head. She wiped the streams that had formed on my face and took another deep breath before carrying on.

"Just as we got to the doors, half of my clothes had set on fire and I was becoming very dizzy. I looked to Leo as he carried on running and told him that I loved him too with all my heart. As I said that, I reached the door ,he placed me down and we started walking out. That was until the frame from above the door started to collapse. Leo realised what was happening and pushed me through the door as the frame knocked him flying and covered him in black smoke. I began screaming and tried to run back in. My dad followed me in and pulled me back out. He took me in a hug and let my screams fill the empty field. He was gone Scarlett, he was killed there and then. And the only thing I remember him by is these stupid scars and his locket." I couldn't stop crying, rivers began to leave my eyes at what she had just told me. She turned her head and smiled, a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Avery, why are you laughing after what you have just told me?"  
"Because I've only known you for about a week and you are balling your eyes out at my story, it shows somebody actually cares for once thankyou"  
"Of course I care you stupid smelly butt poo poo face!" I gave her a hug before we fell back laughing at eachother. This was going to be one great night.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Avery screamed from inside our tent. "IT WAS A JOKE I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT!"

You see, our dear little Avery here thought it would be a good idea to call me a wimp, all because I didn't like the idea of scooping up poo.  
She'd asked me to help her muck out her horse, and in return got me pulling a face at her. She laughed, called me a wimp and said I was "probably one of those girls who would scream if they saw a worm!".

I said I wouldn't, growing up with my cousin Josh who was a few years older than me made me a little less lady like than I should probably be, then I said I'd eat one if I got dared. And so here I am sitting in my lovely tent holding a worm over my open mouth.

"SCARLETT NO! OH MY SWEET BABY CHEESE I'M GUNNA THROW UP!"  
"You called me a wimp," I said with a huge gin plastered on my face.  
"Your not a wimp! Your not I promise!" She yelled, the sound of her voice was begging me to stop "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"  
"Buy me a hot chocolate and two packets of Oreos and were good!"  
"Fine! Fine! Just throw it back outside!"

I laughed as I oped the tent and put the worm on the grass, closing the tent after I had left it to find it home in the soil.

"Scarlett, you are mental!"  
"I think your mispronouncing amazing Ave's"  
"Yep, definitely mental!"


	10. Chapter 10

Although i had Avery, one of my bestfriends with methe days seemed to drag. What was actually ten minutes felt like an hour. I suppose it has been a good thing because me and Avery spent everyday together together since we met, but the truth is that im missing Curls, alot. I wanted him to be here waking me up at the crack of dawn with a foghorn... NO wait! I take that back! I hate that stupid thing! Anyways my point is thst i want him to be with me now. Its been two weeks and he hasnt even text me, its killing me! It was only about ten minutes ago, when i was sat in the kitchen eating my coco pops that i realised he would be back home today.

I dropped my bowl and ran up to my room rumuging through my bed sheets to look for my phone. I then rang Avery quicker than the speed of light...

"Please pick up, please pick up..."  
"Heyahh, whats up?"  
"OMGCURLYISBACKTODAYANDPROMISTONIGHTANDIVEJUSTSPIL TCEREALEVERYWHEREANDAVERYIMSOEXCITEDHELP!"  
"Come again in english?"  
"Just bring your things for prom tonight and ill explain when you get here. Now shift your back side peasant, we have things to do!"

She started laughing into the phone "Okay, see you soon!"  
With that, i ran downstairs to to go and clean up my brunch which was all over the floor and work tops. Great! Within 20 minutes Avery was at my door with 3 suitcases.

"You moving in?"  
"Yeah, just for the night"

We both cracked up in fits of laughter before i helped her with her bags. Once in my room, i told her about Curly coming back home today and that he was picking me up at 7. Her reaction was priceless, she sat there fangirling like a little girl because she couldnt wait to see us together. I pushed her off my bed and threw one of my pillows at her. She can be such a creep sometimes! Anyways, after around an hour of laughing over absolutley nothing we both decided it was about time we got ready. Avery jumped in the shower whilst i went down stairs and grabbed a huge amount of snacks to keep us going.

After we had both showered, we got into our joggers and sat waiting for my autnie to come and do our nails, hair and make up. The excitement was building up in my stomach like a group of butterflies trapped in a jam jar, i just wanted to scream...

*2 nails, 2 hair, 2 make up, 16 sweets and 7 dances later over and done*

Me and Avery were finally ready. Avery looked gorgeous! She was in red, i was in white.  
Me; /prom/set?id=72373345  
Avery; /averys_prom_dress/set?id=79336549

Tonight was going to be perfect. Her dad came round for a picture of her, it was adorable, he was nearly in tears. We were all sat in my living room waiting for Avery's ride to come and pick her up. She kept giving me glances before letting out little giggles, my mum was getting very suspicious...

"Avery, is there something you and Scarr arent telling me and your father?"  
"No,no im just very excited for tonight."

Thats when i lost it. I couldnt keep it in. Floods of laughter errupted from inside of me. My mum gave me a look to question whether she gave birth to a mentally challenged daughter. Before she could question my giggles, Avery's ride turned up. SHe jumped up and gave m a hug before whispeing in my ear...

"You will blow him away, text me when you are on your way"  
"I will do and save me a dance" We both cracked up laughing again before she walked out to the car. I waved at her before near enough running back to the sofa.  
"Scarlett, me and Jon are going to go out for dinner whilst your dad is out, make sure you lock up and have a good night. You look beautiful. Love you" my mum said coming giving me a hug before walking towards the door with Avery's dad.  
"Thanks, have a good night. Bye jon and love you too mum"

Now i sit here and wait...

*2 hours later*

I Looked at my phone for the 1000th time of the night, trying my best not to water leak from my eyes. I cant believe he's forgot. I cant believe he's not here. The only reason i dressed up and did all of this was to impress him. _I thought he liked me, i guess not. _Friend zones are so good! I stand up and ring for a taxi before going to the front door and locking up.


	11. Chapter 11

As i sat in the taxi all i could think about was how much of an idiot i am. did i really think he liked me? who would to be honest? I'm not as pretty as the other girls that Curls could go for. Who was i kidding? He didnt like me, it was probably all a joke to laugh at me. To laugh at me in a stupid dress, wearing all this stupid make up.

I didnt even bother to wipe the tear that fell from my eye to glide down my cheek.  
"You alright sweetheart?" The taxi driver said from the drivers seat, glancing at me in his rear vieew mirror. I lifted my head up slightly attempting to let out a smile but in result more tears poured out. The taxi driver pulled over and gave me a tissue trying to calm me down. I giggled at his kindness and thanked him for his help before telling him that i was going to be okay. He nodded slightly before starting up his car again and driving away towards the hall where prom was being held. I dont even know why i was crying, its not like i have feelings towards curls is it. Maybe i do? I dont know...

Anyways, ten minutes passed and i has just stepped out of the taxi to be meeted my Avery. I thanked the taxi driver befre i was engulfed into a hug by my best friend. She looked arond and then inside the taxi with a look of confusion on her face.  
"He didnt show up? I dont know why and i dont want to talk about it tonight so please an we go inside and have some fun?" I asked a now shocked Avery before taking her hand and walking towards the entrance. I pushed open the double doors and walked down the corridor before running into a tall, blonded headed boy who was running down the hall.

"Hey, watch where you are going, its not as if im hard to miss..." i snapped at the boy before tripping over my own words.  
"Matt? I'm sorry, i didnt mean to snap at you, things just arent going right tonight."

He gave me a reasurring smile before he began to speak "It's okay and may i just say that you look absolutley stunning in that dress"  
A smile crept up on my face before a small laugh escaped my lips. "What are you doing at my school prom anyway? You dont go to this school?"

"Im starting the college when everyone goes back so your school suggested i come to the prom to meet a few people." he began before Avery caught up with me questioning why i stormed off. She looked up at Matt and gave me anther questioning look.

"Avery this is Matt, Matt Avery", i began. "Hes the guy who i met at the resturant before me and curls had our arguement" i said before dropping my head at his name. Gosh that boy frustrates me! She let out a small laugh before taking my hand.  
"Well it was nice to meet you Matt but Scarlett has promised me a dance so i have to take her away with me. You are welcome to come if you like?"  
"I would love to" he said before i began laughing at her stupidity.

All night long me and Avery danced to every song they played. We returned to our seats with Matt until they started to play a slow romantic song. Tyler came over to our table and asked Avery to dance, her face was priceless. She has the biggst crush on Tyler ever. She began to stutter out but i was to impaticent and pushed her out of her seat. SHe gave me death glares before taking Tylers arm and going to the floor. Matt gave me a look as if he was debating whether to aske me something or not.

"You can tell me, i wont be that harsh" i said almost reading his mind.  
"I was just going to ask whether ou woukdnt to dance or not." he said in a whisper but loud enough for me to hear.  
"Of course i will" i say with a small smile on my face. I took his hand and pulled him to the floor. We went and stood next to Avery and she gave me a look with hock written on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and then rested my head in his neck. I could of stood like that all night, it felt amazing! However, i had this guilty feeling in the pt of my stomach, this feeling of anger to realising that it should be Curly dancing here with me and not Matt.

The more i thoght about Matt dancing with me instead of Curly, the more i got angry. I pulled my head out of the crook of his neck and gave him a hurt look. He musn't of realised as he tilted his head, leaning in to kiss me. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks and i yanked myself away. He gave me a shocked and hurt look before i picked up my feet and began running. And before you ask no, im not in my heels they are in my hand i took them off as i got to the entrance. Anyways i kept runing and running before i barged into someone, knocking them flying into the wall. I stopped in my tracks to apologise until i saw the same fimiaiar lock of curly hair.  
I began running again realising that if i stayed there any longer i would of probably began crying again. Why am i so soft god, man up Scarlett! I thought i was alone again and that i coud finally stop running until i heard footsteps catching up behind be.

"Scarlett, wait please! Stop running."  
"Why should i" i began shouting at the same familiar voice, tears threating my eyes once again.  
"Because i need to explain why i didnt show up tonight. I need to apologise, i need to te..."

By this point we where outside the front of my house. i rudely interupted him, the anger boiling up in me "Why should i let you explain, the only reason i dressed up in this stupid dress was because of you. I never try to impress anyone but you, you were different, i actully thought you liked me but i guess i was wrong." He tried to speak but i just contnued ignoring him. "I had t show up at prom two hours later becaue the guy who i am falling for didnt show up, do you know how humiliating that is? I dont think you do. You coud of at least give me a text or a call to give me the heads, but no nothing. I got nothing, no contact from you in the whole two weeks. I was actually having a good time until i agreed to dance with Matt. It was then i realised i should of been dancing with you, not him. I dont understand why i bother falling for people who let me down and dont give me any notice of it. So well done Curls, you have officially made this the worst night of my life!"

"You danced with Matt?"  
"Is that all you care about? You know what, just leave i cant be doing with this tonight. Just go away, i dont want to speak to you ever again!" i scream letting the tears stream down my face before storming into my house, slamming the dorr behind me and sliding down the back of the door leaving my best friend confused, upset and hurt on the other side of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

*2 years later*

"Oh my god, im going to be late, Avery what do you want?" i began screaming down the phone whilst almost running out of the house. Its been almost two years and i haven't spoke to Curls or seen him since the argument outside my front door that night. So much has changed since then, my mum and dad have gotten a divorce and mum is now with John, Avery's dad. Me and Matt have also been dating for around 12 months now, i honestly dont know what i would do with out him. Anyways im now almost running to work because of Avery keeping me up late meaning i over slept for work. I turned the corner to be nearly pushed to the ground by tall, brown headed boy.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry" he began and I gave him a look as if he to say i was about to smack him silly. He must of taken it in the wrong way because he began saying the most strangest things.  
"Please, please dont scream my name, ill give you an autograph, just please dont shout my name"  
"What do you mean dont shout your name, i dont even know who you are, why would i want your autograph?" He looked me up and down before laughing to himself.  
"Seriously, next joke! Anyways, what is your name sweetheart?"  
"What, i really dont know who you are and why would i tell you my name? Will you just please let me past so that i can get to work, im already late and my boss is going to kill me if i'm any longer?" He gave a shocked looked before letting me continue to work.

"Scarlett, where have you been you are half an hour late and the cafe is already half full?!"  
"I'm so sorry, i over slept because of Avery and then some random guy stopped me in the street and wouldnt let me past." i began explaining to my boss.  
"Just dont let it happen again, ill let you off this one time as it has never happened before" She began whilst walking towards the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief before a familiar face walked through the door...

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the mystery girl who doesnt like missing work?" he said with a sly wink.  
"What are you doing here, did you follow me or something and so what if i dont like missing work, i need the money"  
"mhhmm, and no, i came in for a cappuccino, if i wanted to follow you i wouldnt of followed you here"  
"Fine, one cappuccino coming up." Within 5 minutes i had ordered his drink and he was sat in the corner of the room staring at me every five seconds. Hayley, a worker came over and began laughing at me and the mystery boy.

"What, do you know who he is because i dont and from his reaction before i think i should?" i began bluntly, what i was getting annoyed.  
"Do i know who he is, Scarlett is something wrong with you, that is Zayn Malik and he is staring at you! How on earht do you not know who he is? He is part of the biggest boyband going consisting of himself, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and H..."  
"Boyband? How come i've never heard of them? And thats probably the reason he asked me if i wanted an autograph?"  
"Because you are a peasant and you dont watch telly or listen to any other artists other than Ed bloody Sheeran!"  
"hey, leave my Ed alone and i guess i better go apologise for the way i spoke to him then." She began nodding her head excitedly as i took of my apron and made my way towards his table.

"One cappuccino" I announced as I approached his table.

"Thanks sweetheart, but I would like something else as well," He smirked at me,

"And that would be?"

"Your number?" he asked, uncertainty filling his voice as he waited for my answer.

"Yeah okay then, just so you know I don't do this very often,"

He smiled up at me from his seat, "So I'm the special exception then?"

"Your special alright" I said sarcastically "I'm only doing this 'cause I feel bad about being so rude to you before, so don't let your ego get any bigger hun, because you're not all you hype yourself up to be"

"Ooooo, hun? giving me pet names already?Didn't know you'd want to move so quickly!"He laughed,

"Oh shut up!" I snapped

"Nice necklace," He said pointing at the chain dangling around my neck, "Where'd you get it?"

"Non of your business! Stop being so nosy!" I did feel bad for being rude but it was a touchy subject to talk about, I tucked the necklace under my top so it cant be seen by any other people.

"Sorry!" he held his hands up in mock surrender "I was just asking!"

"Yeah, yeah here you go," I said throwing a napkin at him with my number written on it, "Enjoy your drink, I have to get back to actually working now so bye!"

"I think i'll enjoy this number more, see you around sweetheart!" he called after me as a walked away shaking my head at his choice of words.


	13. Chapter 13

After work Avery came to meet me, so we could grab some shopping and head home. On the way home from the supermarket I told her all about my little run-ins with Zayn Malik, the supposed pop star. I also told her that Hayley, the girl I work with, felt the need to inform me on every little detail on him. Apparently he likes mirrors. To be honest I'm not surprised.

"And then she told me about three of the boys in the band as well, I think she said their names were Lewis, Kyle and Ian or something like that" I said to Avery as we reached our front door.

She turned and faced me before she unlocked it, "Are they hot?"

"Zayn is definitely good looking, though I hate admitting it. I'm pretty sure that if I told him that his head would get so big that he wouldn't be able to fit through doors."

"And the other three?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"There's another four actually, but she didn't have enough time to fill me in on the last, and apparently they're all very good looking." I said.

"That's all the information I needed!" She laughed unlocking the door and letting me in behind her.

Finally! I can go to bed and get some much needed sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

*ding*

What the? Who the hell is texting me at...I checked my phone and groaned! 1 o'clock in the morning!

I shoved it back under my pillow and chose to gnome it hoping the person, whoever they are would leave me alone.

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

Ignore it Scarlett! Don't give in!

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

"SCARLETT IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT GOD DAMNED PHONE OFF I SWEAR TO ALL THAT'S HOLY THAT I WILL COME IN THERE AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!" Avery screamed at me through the walls of our small apartment.

I reached under my pillow again and put it on silent. I'll read the messages in the morning, I thought I myself.

*buzz*

*buzz*

*buzz*

Urggh! I pulled my phone out yet again and opened the messages, they were all from the same unknown number.

Great! Now I have a stalker!

I read the first,

'Hey sweetheart, it's Zayn here! The tall dark and handsome one from the cafe! ;) Talk to me I'm bored! Xx'

All of the rest read,

'Talk to to me! -Zayn ;) xx'

And the very lay said,

'Are you asleep? -Zayn ;) Xx'

I text him back saying

'Nooo, I'm not asleep did I not tell you that every morning I wake up at one and go slaying dragons?'

He replied almost immediately.

'Ooops! Sorry I thought you might be up! Xx ;)'

Ooops? Really?! Who I. There right minds would be up at one in the morning! He knew I'd be asleep!

'Yeah I bet your real sorry! And what did you want to talk about?' I text back after having a little rant in my head.

*buzz*

'I am! Honestly! And I dunno I just wanted to talk to someone! Xx ;)'

I groaned, what idiot wants to talk at this time but doesn't have anything to talk about? Oh, wait, Zayn does!

'And you couldn't talk to your band mates?'

*buzz*

'Nope, they're all asleep, so I picked you, do you feel special yet?'

I text him back, my fingers tapping the keyboard on my phone rapidly,

'I wonder why they're sleeping? They're obvs not normal! And I feel oh so special!'

*buzz*

'They aren't theyre absolutely mental! And I knew you would! Xx ;)'

Again I replied with a snarky comment, as per usual.

'I wonder how you've not gone ma living with them! Btw what's with all the X's and kinky winky faces?'

*buzz*

'Kinky winky? Really? You just had to say that didn't you? And I thought you'd like them sweetheart! Don't you? Xxxxxxxxxxxxx ;) ;) ;)'

It went on like that until three in the morning, each of us giving the other sarcastic comments and Zayn giving the odd perverted one, until he finally let me go to sleep. It's a good thing Im not at work tomorrow, well later today, or I might just have had to strangle him.

I was woken up to the sound of my phone piercing my ear drums due to somebody ringing me. I looked to the left too see it was still only 6:30, WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS! ANywways, i groaned loudly before lapping my hand towards the phone and placing it to my ear before pressing the answer button...

"Hello?"

"Hey Scarlett, its Hayley, i know its early but im not very well tody, please can you cover my shift And ill do one of yours next week?"

i let out a loud sigh, so much for having a lie in "Yeah sure, hope you get better soon?"

"Thank you Scarlett, it means a lot, love ya!" And with that the line went dead.

Several minutes later, i crawled out of bed and wrapped my quilt around me walking down stairs. I shuffled my way through the living room and into the kitchen before putting the kettle on for my usual breakfast of a cup of tea. Ten inutes later, after my breaky had warmed me up, i attempted to silenty run up the stairs... BANG!

"Arrrrrr, fudging hell! Shit ahhhh!"

Avery ran out of her room with a baseball bat in her hand. *Scarlett, what the hell are you doing?"

At this point i couldnt keep my laughter in. She ran at me and started to attack me with the bat. "I'm sorry, i fell over my quilt coming up the stairs and fell into the cupboard, Halyley asked me to go into work today" i said breathlessly inbetween laughs. She jumped off me, pulling me up with her and ran back into her room to go and sleep. I walked back to my room to take a quick shower before dressing in my work uniform with a light make up.

Outfit: /cgi/set?id=85728426  
Necklace: /romantic_heart_lace_necklace_white/thingcontext.. .

I took my phone and my car keys and rove off to work with 30 minutes to spare.

As my lunch break was about to start my ears picked up a very familiar voice ordering a black coffee..

Zayn!

"Well, hey there" he began sarcastically whilst winking at me. I was about to answer back before Matt walked in...

"Hey there beautiful, you ready to go for your lunch break" he said whilst leaning in for a kiss. I pecked his soft lips but he pulled away, sending glares at Zayn (well this could get eventful). You see there is something you should know about Matt, at the beginning of our relationship he let me speak and meet up with any male friends that i have, however over time he has become very protective of me and gets very jealous when he sees me with any other guys.

"Who's this?" Matt spat through gritted teeth.

"Matt, this Zayn, Zayn, Matt" i started. Zayn stuck his hand out to shake Matts hand but he ignored it and grabbed my hand, turning to face me.

"Come on babe, lets leave here before 'he' keeps us any longer." He took my hand and started to pull me through he doors. Zayn looked a little taken back so i turned and gave him an apologetic look miming a 'sorry' to him.

I knew this would happen.


End file.
